


near endless nights

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Late Nights, Multi, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “I forget sometimes that I live with a vampire and a video game obsessed zombie,” Summer says, fond.

Written for Challenge #521 - "three AM" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

The first thing Summer notices is that it can’t be anywhere near a time she’d actually like to be awake. The second is that neither Paige nor AJ are there beside her, even though it’s… just after three, according to Summer’s phone.

Hm. There’s _also_ the faint sound of the TV coming from the lounge. She can picture it now: AJ’s on the couch, game controller in hand, Paige beside her, either quietly watching or trying to distract AJ.

Reluctantly, Summer sits up and trudges to the lounge, leaning against the doorframe.

“Do you guys know what time it is?”

No reaction. Summer steps into the room.

“Do you two not understand the concept of beauty sleep? Or, just regular sleep?”

AJ and Paige just share a look. Summer sighs. She thought as much.

“I forget sometimes that I live with a vampire and a video game obsessed zombie,” she says, fond, and she reaches down to stroke through their hair, first Paige’s, then AJ’s. “Sleep soon, OK?”

That gets her a non-committal grunt from them both. Whatever. They can stay here, and she’ll have that big bed all to herself for a while longer. (Though really, she hopes it won’t be for very long at all.)

(When Summer wakes up – for real, this time – they’re either side of her on the bed, one of Paige’s arms draped across Summer’s body, AJ curled up in a ball to Summer’s right. Summer has to let an arm wrap around them both.)


End file.
